You Can Count on Me
by alwaysvegetafault
Summary: A little fic about how Vegeta and an OC, Sarah, got together and Vegeta's feeling towards her. Hope you enjoy.Warnings: Language, possible lemon, if i get enough reveiws, horny Saiyan Prince
1. Prologue

Emily- Emily is Frezia's and Kadeta's daughter. She was sent off to Earth when she was an infant by Kadeta. She was raised by her human mother. She was taught that school was the best thing you could ever know and Trunks is her boyfriend until her father some how contacts her and tells her that she must kill Trunks. From then on she became sort of Trunks rival. She tutors Goten in math. Goten keeps trying to get her into his bed but she usually hits him over the head with her math book. Sarah is her best friend and likes Trunks but then gets mated to Vegeta.

Physical-On the full moon she turns totally Ice-jin and looks exactly like Frezia but has blue instead of purple. Her tail was cut off so she could attend school with out looking any different then the rest of the kids. On a normal day she has blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. She is short for her age and is most the time about the age of 17. And she is really pale all though she spends a lot of time outside.

**Description of Sarah is on my profile page.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Goten and his two friends, Sarah and Emily, walked to the area known as 'Piccolo's Rock.' They were greeted by Vegeta.

"What are you three doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's my birthday and Emily suggested this spot to camp out at. You know, like a sleepover." Sarah batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"And surprisingly, I didn't suggest it just to annoy you." Emily stated with a hint of sarcasm. "Yeah right." Vegeta muttered.

"I like this spot." Sarah noted, walking over to Vegeta, who was sitting on Piccolo's rock, and began rubbing her body up against his, trying to snuggle up against him.

Vegeta looked down at her questionably. "What the hell are you doing?"

Emily began staring at Vegeta oddly, and her eyes widened as she caught a whiff of the full blooded Saiyan's scent. He was in Saiyan Mating Season, and he had chosen her best friend, Sarah, to be his mate.

Sarah finally decided to just sit in his lap. "Nothing." She said innocently, smiling up at him. Vegeta smirked slightly.

Emily growled. "Vegeta…" She warned.

"What is it? I did nothing." The word 'Yet' echoed through his head.

"I know exactly what you are going to do, don't think I don't, mister." Emily pointed an accusing finger at the prince. "What are you talking about?" Asked a confused Sarah, looking between the man whose lap she was sitting in and her friend.

"My father told me about you Saiyans." Emily continued, ignoring Sarah.

"Hn. I care why?" Vegeta asked, uninterested in what Emily had to say.

"If you even try, I am going to kill you. And that is one promise I won't break." Emily warned.

"Why would I? I would most likely end up killing her. And Kadeta would kill me."

"That's another reason I don't want you to. Besides, you know mom couldn't do kill you right now."

Vegeta smirked. "Yeah, that's the point."

At that point Sarah broke into the conversation. "Will someone please tell me what's going on!"

"Three words Sarah…Saiyan Mating Season." Emily tried to explain.

"Huh? What is that?" Sarah asked, confused. Goten blushed and scooted away from the group.

"It is when a male Saiyan starts looking for a mate or in other words, they get really horny and don't come out of it until they get laid."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. And I'm saving you from getting killed, because Mr. Horny will fuck you to death."

"Who's that?" Sarah inquired.

"Mr. Horny?" Sarah nodded. Emily gave her a blank look. "Look behind you."

Sarah looked over her shoulder and back at Emily. "You mean Vegeta?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, dumb ass."

"Oh, shit." Sarah jumped off of Vegeta's lap. "Heh, heh. Whoops." Emily rolled her eyes.

Vegeta smirked, an evil chuckle rising from his throat. Emily growl deeply.

"Listen, if it makes you feel better, I won't touch her."

"Yes, it does." Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking, 'Since when do I make promises?' He smirked internally, along with an evil chuckle. Emily eyes him suspiciously.

Sarah tapped Emily's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Emily, come on. Let's get the fire ready."

Emily smiled and made a fireball in her palm. "Fire?"

"A camp fire." Sarah said. "You get the wood. I'll take care of the fire part."

"Okay, Goten. Let's go find some wood." Goten nodded and stood up. "Okay."

They walked off into the woods, Sarah humming a tune that sounded like 'Count on Me' by Default.

Vegeta stood up, smirking, as his eyes snapped open. Emily looked at him oddly. "What is it now, Princey?"

Vegeta continued to smirk. "Nothing that concerns you." Emily stood up, too. "Oh…I don't much like that smirk, seeing as my best friend is out there and my mom is defenseless."

Vegeta chuckled darkly. "Where are you going?" Emily's eyes were narrowed. "Nowhere that concerns you." Vegeta crossed his arms.

Emily mimicked his stance. "Are you mocking me?" Emily smirked. "Maybe."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and flew off. Emily made sure to keep track f his ki and where he was.

Vegeta landed in the wood near Sarah. "Come to me, my prey. " He whispered.

Sarah looked up. "Did you hear something, Goten?" Goten looked up at Sarah. "Huh? Oh, no, I didn't."

She shrugged. "Oh well. Must be the birds." And she and Goten went back to gathering wood for the fire.

'How did she hear me?' Vegeta thought. He shrugged and continued to watch her.

Emily growled loudly from behind him. "She is half wolf." Her eyes started to glow red and she glanced up at the moon, changing into her Ice-jin form. (Basically, she looks like Frezia except she is blue instead of purple.)

Vegeta growled. "I can always fuck you instead of her." HE pushed her up against a tree and used ki restraints to tie her to it. She growled. "Don't you dare."

Vegeta smirked. "I didn't think so." Emily growled. "Don't you dare touch her instead."

"Too bad." Walks off into the woods after Sarah and Goten. Emily struggled to get off the tree, but the restraints held. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! VEGETA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Vegeta ignored her and went back to watching his 'prey'.

Emily began screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Uhh, Goten, what was that?" Sarah asked. "Sound like someone screaming." Sarah nodded. "Like an Ice-jin Emily screaming." In the shadows, Vegeta hands were clasped over his ears.

"Yeah, it does." Goten confirmed. Vegeta found himself thinking, 'Goten go find out who it is. Leave Sarah here. Just leave the girl here.'

"Come on. Let's go find out if she is okay." Goten suggested. Emily screamed louder.

"Maybe I should stay here. What if Vegeta is with her and it's a trap or something?" Goten nodded. "True. But he could be out here and Emily is trying to warn us or something? You know?"

"Well, maybe we should split up and look for her. I can't tell where the scream is coming form." Sarah suggested. Goten nodded.

Vegeta smirked in the shadows.

"I'll go this way. " Goten pointed east. "You go that way." He pointed west.

"Okay, cool." Sarah took off in the direction he told her to go, Vegeta stalking after her. Goten walked the other direction.

Emily's screams died down and she began to cough. Vegeta once again began thinking, 'Come to me, my prey.'

Sarah continued to look around. "Emily, where are you?" Vegeta smirked and jumped out of the woods behind Sarah. "Hello…"

Sarah jumped back. Vegeta raised his hand to caress her cheek in his palm.

She began to lean into his hand, but as she realized what she was doing, she stepped back. He backed her up against a tree and kissed her. He was only slightly surprised when she kissed back.

He pressed his body up against hers, pinning her to the tree. He tore her shirt, exposing her shoulder and began licking up her neck.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him even closer to her. His teeth grazed the skin on her neck and her eyes snapped open. "Vegeta...What does the bite mark mean?"

He pulled back to look at her. "It's a claim mark." Her eyes widened a bit.

Vegeta went back to licking and nipping her neck. "Vegeta don't you dare." Said a voice behind him.

His teeth sunk into the skin on her shoulder, claiming her as his own. Emily growled and flew up, punching Vegeta in the side, knocking him away from Sarah. One look at her shoulder and Emily's mouth dropped open. Sarah's eyes were widened in shock, her mouth hanging open.

Emily began shaking with anger. "Vegeta, what did I tell you!"

Vegeta stood. "You told me not to fuck her. You never said not to bite her."

"Vegeta, what were you thinking? You bit her, now you are stuck with her" Emily said, while Sarah fell to her knees.

"I know that, stupid." Vegeta replied. Emily bent down next to Sara, place a comforting hand on the girl's back, before looking up at Vegeta with disapproving eyes. "I would have you rather fucked her than bit her. Now you are going to come possessive over her. And mating is supposed to be something that is okay with both sides not just one." Emily shook her head. "And you were supposed to be mad at my father for raping Kadeta? You stupid hypocrite. I really hope you die and get put in the eternal fire and suffer."

Sarah began to breath heavily and sighed. Tears began finding their way down his cheeks. Vegeta looked at Emily. "Get away from my mate."

Emily glared. "Make me." Vegeta stepped forward, knelt down beside Sarah, and picked up the crying girl. He turned and walked back towards camp.

Emily watched him blankly and followed.

* * *

Okay, that was how they got together. Hope you like it so far.

Thanks to:

Silent Wonderer for RPing with me to help with this chapter.

Pleasereveiw!

---Nightcall


	2. Count on Me

Warning: Lemon

Song: Count on Me by Default

* * *

**Chapter 1: Count on Me**

**Three years later.**

_I know that life ain't always good to you._

_I've seen exactly what it's put you through_

_Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you_

_You got to thinking there was no way out_

_You started sinking and it pulled you down_

_It may be tough you've to get back up_

The words floated out of the stereo in Sarah and Vegeta's bedroom at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was sitting on the bed, running his fingers through a sleeping Sarah's hair.

He smiled. She was so innocent, so trusting. He didn't deserve her love.

_Because you know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_You can count on me_

_Cause' I will carry you till you carry on_

_Anytime you need someone_

_Somebody strong to lean on_

_Well you can count on me_

_To hold you till the healing is done_

_And every time you fall apart_

_Well you can hide here in my arms_

_And you can count on me_

_To hold you till that feeling is gone_

Vegeta smiled again. This was their song. He knew she loved it, and he liked it as well. It seemed to describe how he felt about Sarah.

He would carry her to the ends of the earth, protect her from herself, if need be, help her stand when she was weak.

The prince had long ago swallowed his pride to be with her. He had admitted he loved her.

Three months ago, Sarah had given birth to their daughter, Kira. She looked exactly like her mother, except her hair was ebony, not brown. The blond highlights were still there, streaking through her hair. Her hazel eyes had a piercing glare, just like her father's.

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you_

_I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times_

_I'd love to be the light that finds you_

_I see a silver lining on your cloud_

_I'll pick you up whenever you fall down_

_Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

His child was asleep in the crib beside the bed. He looked down at her, a third smile embracing his lips. He had a family that loved him, and he loved them.

Sarah stirred, waking up. "Vegeta…?" She asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her. "What is it, my love?"

Sarah laughed. "Stop calling me that. It irks me." She stopped, recognizing the song playing.

_Because you know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_You can count on me_

_Cause' I will carry you till you carry on_

_Anytime you need someone_

_Somebody strong to lean on_

_Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done_

_And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms_

_And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is_

_Gone so you can live today_

_Seems so long to yesterday_

_Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on_

_Carry on_

She began singing along, her voice sweet and melodic. Vegeta hummed the melody, the two making a perfect pair.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, kissing him deeply. He pulled her closer grinding his hips against hers.

She gasped for air, rubbing his crotch. He pushed her back against the bed stripping the both of them of their clothes.

_You know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on_

_Anytime you need someone_

_Somebody strong to lean on_

_Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done_

_And every time you fall apart_

_You can hide here in my arms_

_And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

_Remember life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

_Remember life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

The song ended as he thrust into her. She screamed out in pleasure.

Vegeta began rocking his hips in and out of the girl underneath him. Sarah's hips were thrusting forward, meeting his thrusts.

They came together, Vegeta spilling his seed inside her. They howled each others name, their screams echoing through Capsule Corp.

He collapsed onto her, pinning her to the bed. She wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing along the hollow of his throat.

They whispered love words to each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, that's all there is for this story. I hope you liked it. It was kinda short. Please review!

Thanks to:

Silent Wonderer

I-love-Richard: Okay to answer your questions: Vegeta is about 23 in this. Vegeta knows Goten, who introduced him to Sarah and Emily. Sarah and Emily are OCs, so it doesn't matter how Goten knew them, but they are best friends. Sarah once went out with Goten and Emily is Goten's mate.

Thanks.

---Nightcall


End file.
